Do Over
by Siobhan Masen
Summary: December Drabble War Entry- Three intelligent friends and one dirty couch, that is all Edward needs to give Bella's life a do over, a chance to make it all better for her. Or is it? Is anything ever that simple? Rated M for language and lemons, Edward/Bella, all Edward's pov, COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Well hello ladies and gentlemen!

Long time no see from me, right? Have no fear, I have been busy for you all! I have the drabble you're about to read and several parts of several different stories for the new year. So keep your knickers on and enjoy your holidays, and we will have some fun next year together, okay?

Now on to business, here's a little service announcement for us to keep in mind for this December drabble wars…Keep in mind that all participants are amateur writers...real people with real feelings taking time out of their lives to write for your entertainment. While constructive criticism is always appreciated, negativity is not. It's a free world and you are welcome to read whatever suits your fancy...if you are not enjoying what you are reading, please just walk away rather than leave a rude review. Let's keep this fun and friendly for all parties involved!

Please let's remember to be nice to each other, okay?

* * *

A little info on my fellow drabble wars authors so you can find them and their stories also.

Type in fanfiction dot net and then copy and paste the last part of their link to find them, okay?

~ /u/2749265/Techie_freq

**Title:** You, Me and India

**Summary:** Edward Cullen had never dreamed to see his brother's best friend Isabella Swan in India. What's in the store for them?

**lvtwilight09~ **/u/2372510/

**Title:Mean**

**Summary:** All you are is mean…I bet you got pushed around. Somebody made you cold. But the cycle ends right now, because you can't lead me downthat road. Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city. Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you'll ever be is mean.

**Kris Mkystich **/ **Mkystich~** /u/2221262/

**_School Of Mischief _**

**Summary:** December Drabble War Entry - Having to maintain the family tradition, Bella starts her two year requirement at the prestigious CV Academy. To the outside world CVA seemed like a socialite high school where students ended up becoming governors, senators, CEOs, lawyers, and doctors, but the students knew there was more to the school then that.

**Allienicole16**~ /u/599165/allienicole16

**Title: Walk of Shame**

**Summary:** Bella does the same thing every Sunday morning. And every morning she always fights with the doorman, screams at the elevator to hurry the hell up and most importantly she ALWAYS sees that hot guy. Not this Sunday, things are about to change.

**These three are participating but I don't have a summary for them, sorry: TwiLighT7242, ****MaxieMoose**~ /u/2204623/,**Mamasutra ~**/u/1861264/?a=b

* * *

**Cause I'm a freak that can't stand to have odd number of chapters so here's my first one to make it all even like!**

**Do Over**

**Chapter 1**

"Masen, hurry your ass, we got it!" I jumped up from the nasty couch Jasper and Eric dragged in from the alley a few years ago. We'd been working for a week almost nonstop. It all started with one simple discussion, lots of pot and an episode of Through the Wormhole with Morgan Freeman. That dude can talk about turtle shit and Jasper would buy it. I had to admit, in the beginning I doubted it, but not now, not after all of our progress. I made my way over to the desk Eric, Tyler and Jasper sat at.

"Okay, where do you want me?" I agreed to be the guinea pig. I was the one that had things in my past I needed to change, or rather needed to change for other people. And by other people I mean Isabella. I needed to redirect her path, her destiny and going back in the past to alter events would do that.

* * *

**E/N: A huge thanks to my team-it takes a village, don't judge- MaggieJMasen, Quiet Drabble and A Jasper For Me! I love you all with all of my heart and would send Rob to be under your tree if I could! Of course I'd be there to share in the fun with you, but you get the idea! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gonna do 5 chapters now for you all and then four more groups of five today, sound good? **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in my room, the one I had when I was eight years old. I smiled to myself, it worked. I rushed out the door before anyone could see me and question what I was doing there, since technically, I didn't live in this house.

The bike that lay discarded at the back steps became my transportation because it would have taken me too long to walk to Bella's house. If I'd ended up here when I was supposed to end up here, I didn't have the kinda time walking required.

I silently dropped the bike in the woods behind Bella's house and creeped up to the kitchen window to watch. Charlie was gone because his cruiser wasn't there. I did see Waylon's broken down piece of shit out front though. He came over when Mrs. Cope couldn't.

* * *

**E/N:Much love to the team and all of you! You never fail to amaze me with your love and support! See you a few hours, okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella moved around the kitchen and cleaned up her dinner, some left over spaghetti. I heard Waylon holler at her from the living room.

"Bella, bring me another beer!" His speech was already slurred. I could see her tense up when he yelled. She already knew what was coming too. He must have touched her before now, before tonight, God I hoped not.

It was all I could do to stand there outside the window and not bust in and smash his face in. I had to wait, if I did it now, there would be no proof and it would be her word against his. It was hard to take an eight year old's side of the story when there was no other proof.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm going to bed now," Bella whispered to Waylon. I couldn't really hear her voice, but I could see her lips move as she spoke to him. I could hear him plainly over the extremely loud baseball game.

"You better take a bath, you need to be real clean and good smelling, don't you wanna be a good girl?" I saw Bella's head bob. I wanted to vomit.

"Then get up there and run a bath, use some of that pretty smelling stuff you got, I like that." Bella nodded again. An adult would see the depravity in that statement, but a child—it could seem like a great suggestion. She scampered off, and I heard him get up out of Charlie's recliner.

When he entered the kitchen to throw away the beer Bella just brought him, he held his hard dick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I scrambled off of the back porch and up the tree; I knew exactly how to use that tree to climb into Bella's room. I had done it a million times already. Thankfully her old window was broken and the lock wouldn't even turn to lock it shut. No one worried about it since it was on the second floor and it was Forks. No one was going to break into the Chief of Police's house in this small town. I could see why it was overlooked.

I climbed in and scooted Barbies and a few other toys aside to stand in her closet. I listened as she pulled the plug, and the water made that horrid noise as it swirled down the drain. My muscles tensed because I knew with each second we got closer and closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella came out dressed in a long white nightgown with flowers on it and bows at the wrists and in the center of her chest. Her hair was brushed and braided on each side of her head. She told me once the braids helped her hair curl easier in the mornings.

She flipped her covers back and climbed in. After a few minutes of reading in her book for school, she turned out the light.

All seemed well with the world, she was in a warm bed, in a safe neighborhood, under the protective watch of her Chief of Police father. Her life was unmarred at this point. Without my intervention it never would be this way again. I was poised and ready. He wouldn't know what hit him when I got done.

* * *

**E/N: Gonna leave that here for now, so sorry it's a cliffie, I'll get you some more soon, in the mean time leave me some love! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: One day in and I'm epic fail! Sorry, I left my house for what should have been at max two hours and I just arrived back home at after 8! So to make up for it, I'm going to post up to chapter 15 now and the last 5 in a few hours. Sound good? I thought so! **

**I got your reviews and I tried to reply but it got too crazy, so for those of you I didn't get to respond to in person, I'm sorry, I read them all! I can't say thanks enough for them, they keep me going and steady my nerves. **

**I would like to welcome a new member to the team...LucyMac is now and forever more will be my Chief of Police for my stories, she had a great idea for Waylon, it involved vaporizing his man parts! I think she deserves the title for the brilliant idea, don't you? **

**Now, on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I heard Waylon's boots as they plunked down on each step. Each step made the adrenalin pump faster and faster as it rushed through my system. I swore if he didn't hurry up I was going to spontaneously combust.

He nudged Bella's bedroom door and as it opened it creaked when it swung inward. She didn't hear it. She was sound asleep; I knew she was, because she was mumbling in her sleep already, just like she did every night. I should know, I've spent many blissful nights with her as she slept.

Again, I turned my focus to Waylon. His hand was still on his crotch. His face was twisted in a sneer, and he staggered somewhat. I was sure this was not what Charlie meant when he asked him to keep his eye on her while he worked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sick part was, I had to wait for him to move her around, to pull up her nightgown and pull her tiny, little-girl panties down. He stood back to stare at her pale skin and rubbed himself again. I knew he wouldn't stop at that tonight, maybe he had stopped at that in nights past, but tonight he would go one step further. I knew without a doubt he would.

As soon as his panty laden hands reached the bend at her knee, I burst out of the closet and caught him by surprise. He startled and so did Bella. She sat up, tugged at her panties and crawled into the corner of her bed. She was sobbing already.

I punched Waylon over and over again, until he didn't move anymore. I rushed out into the hallway and called 911. Obviously a call from Chief Swan's house sent out the entire force faster than humanly possible.

Bella was down on the couch, still in the fetal position, and I heard Charlie's voice as he stepped in the door and called to her. The house went dead silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella had broken into sobs again and Charlie demanded to know 'what the hell is going on here, where is Waylon?'. Bella sobbed louder when his name was mentioned. Charlie met my eyes as I descended the stairs, handcuffed. He jumped up from Bella and rushed toward me.

His fist smashed into my jaw before anyone could stop him. A shocked gasp was followed by shouts from all the other people in the room. Charlie was dragged into the kitchen, and I was taken out on the porch to give my statement to an investigator, the only investigator they had in Forks. I explained how I heard Bella scream as I walked down the sidewalk past the house. No one questioned why I was walking, no one cared why, they were all too thankful I was there to save Bella.

Charlie came out to apologize when he was told the real story. His eyes were red-rimmed, and I saw him doing his best to hold on to his emotions. It couldn't have been easy to hold them in. His little girl was almost raped by one of his best friends. Couldn't have been easy at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes, I was back in Jasper's broken down man-cave. A smile took over my face and I tried to sit up with an urgency to rush to Bella. I needed to see what my going back had changed, if it helped her, surely it helped her.

Jasper and Eric made me sit still for a little while to make sure the differences in time hadn't hurt my body in any way. I don't feel like they have. I just needed to get to Bella.

After a few too many questions from them and too much cussing from me, I was off on my way to Bella's house to check on her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The moment my feet hit her front porch I was flooded with memories; new memories, based on how I'd altered her past. Jacob Black took up most of them. He apparently noticed Bella somewhere around age twelve and had been her companion ever since. He allowed _us_ very little time together anymore. I saw his possessive side and recognized it for what it was, one fire exchanged for another.

I knocked on the door and waited for Bella to answer. As soon as her eyes met mine, she snatched me inside and slammed the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"What, I can't check up on a friend?" I shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You can't be here. Jacob gets pissed about that, especially when I see you. I'm sorry, but I mean you got another girl who takes up your time too, so we're fine right?" Her eyes sought out mine, and I remembered Tanya. She was my girlfriend now.

Sometime after Jacob took up with Bella, I found Tanya. Maybe that was why I didn't protest too much when he separated her from our group. When he isolated her and broke her down to a spineless punching bag.

I just didn't see how Charlie didn't catch on to it all.

"Bella, there's better for you, you need to get out of Forks and enjoy your life. Stop letting him rule your life. Surely there's something you're missing out there?" I begged.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What? What's out there for me, Edward? Nothing. I don't have the money like you do to go to college. I'm too scared of guys to work anywhere I could potentially come in contact with them, besides I'm too stupid to hold down any job. So what is out there for me, really?" She fumed.

I took it because it made me feel special that she let loose with me, she felt comfortable enough to let her real feelings show. I took her face and gently pulled her close to mine. Our eyes were so close I was the only thing she could see.

"You are worth so much more, better than anything we have here in Forks, better than all this." I waved a hand around. "You are perfect and anyone who tells you differently is the one that's wrong, not you."

She scoffed at my words.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The loud roar of a car was heard by us both, it got louder the closer it got. I knew the roar and so did Bella. Her eyes widened in fear, and she began to push me out the back door.

"Go, go next door to Mrs. Cope's and pretend to be visiting her. He can't find you here, he just can't, for me, please?" Her entire sentence was about two octaves above her normal voice and spoken with one rushed breath.

She was truly scared of him.

"What the fuck have I done?"

I instantly knew what I needed to do, I had to go back and stop Jacob from going out with her. I could change this too. I could.

I snuck out the back door and walked calmly through the bushes into Mrs. Cope's yard. I heard Bella shout, 'he's not here, I swear it! I don't know why you're worried, I haven't seen him in ages, I swear it!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I caught Mrs. Cope's eye as I made my way around her house and back to my car.

"She's such a good girl. She doesn't deserve any of the shit in her life she's had to deal with." Mrs. Cope shook her head as she kept sweeping.

I cranked the car and watched Jake from the front window as I pulled away from the curb. He didn't look happy at all. I worried for Bella's safety, then I remembered, I could go back and change this too.

One more do over.

Maybe this time would set it all right for her. Because I loved her, I wanted her whole and healthy so we could spend our lives together, not broken and scarred beyond repair without me. She deserved better, I would give her better.

* * *

**E/N: That's all for now, Ladies. I'll post a few more later tonight, if the Rum doesn't do me in before then, okay?**

**I do have one more item before I go, as most of you know our dear CaraNo has suffered a great loss yesterday. She is trying to get her wits about her and learn how to cope with things, I can't even imagine how she feels. And while we may want to send our wishes and love to her, I'm sure it's a little overwhelming and she's unable to deal with that at this moment. One thing we can do for her and her family is pray for their peace, their comfort and their healing. We can also participate in the moment of silence for her on Saturday, December 15th at 3PM EST. Use this moment to pray for her, to offer thanks for your loved ones or just reflect on your own life. The one consistent thing about this fandom is we come to each other's rescue and help support each other no matter what. I'm proud to call you my TwiSisters! **

**Till next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Last set for the night, sleep well my lovies!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Do it again." I yelled as I burst through the door of Jasper's hovel. "I need to go back to 6th grade. Remember that day we had the field day that was the first day of school for Jacob?" Jasper and Tyler both nodded, they had been bullied by him often enough to remember. Eric had a bigger brother, Emmett, who protected him and I was as tall as Jacob back then so he left me alone.

"I need to go back to that day. I have something I have to change." Jasper looked excited, while Eric and Tyler exchanged a weary look.

"Lay down. You know the drill, remember the day with as much clarity as you can." Jasper moved back over to the control board he had set up in front of him. He had explained several times what all the buttons and knobs were for, but I had never understood a single word of it. I was just the guinea pig, the one to take the leap they all were afraid to make. Besides, I was the one who had things that needed to change, not them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I closed my eyes and visualized how I looked at eleven, what I wore and how hot that day was for us as we participated in the annual field day.

I felt more than saw Bella run by me as she called out to me. "Come on, we're gonna miss the good cookies if we don't hurry." I ran after her, holding her hand; I pulled her to a stop.

"Edward." She drug my name out to make it about five syllables as she looked expectantly at me.

Her brown eyes blew me away. I was amazed she looked so clear, high definition and in sharp contrast. I almost expected her to be fuzzy, blurry and strange looking. Then I realized I was my twelve year old self, and not my normal adult self that popped back last time.

As I pondered the age difference, she ran off from me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Bella, stop, I need your help!" I shrieked at her. She stopped immediately. Her skinny, banged-up legs brought her back to me so quickly.

"What's wrong, did you get hurt?" She looked me up and down as she waited for my answer.

I shrugged and searched for a way to tell her what was really wrong: she couldn't meet Jacob, she couldn't offer him her cookies today, otherwise it would mean disaster for her.

"Nah, let's not eat their stupid cookies. I will get my mom to make us some of her double chocolate pecan cookies you like so much. Let's stay here under the tree in the shade 'cause it's too hot today."

I smiled at her and she returned it with a crooked grin. The innocent grin of a child who was still in the process of losing her baby teeth, the grin I fell in love with, the grin I prayed I could make sure continued to rest on her face.

She sat beside me under the tree and all was good. I looked over to see Jacob Black as he took Leah Clearwater's cookies as she smiled at him. He smiled back. I wanted to laugh out loud in relief. Instead I answered Bella's questions she asked me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I woke up on Jasper's couch again. This time he held a cloth over my nose and had my head tilted at an odd angle. I realized my nose was bleeding, hence the need for the angle and cloth. I tried to sit up, but Jasper pushed me back down.

"Oh no you don't, lay still," he demanded.

"We shouldn't have let him go back the second time. We have no data on this kind of shit, he could have died!" Tyler cried. He had always been a baby about shit, whined and cried about everything. I couldn't tell you the number of times I had wanted to punch him just to shut him up.

I couldn't take anymore. I lashed out.

"Shut your fucking face, Tyler. No one gets to tell me what I can and can't do. It's not your life, okay? You just sit behind the board and do what the fuck ever you need to do. I will take whatever consequences come with this, okay?" He nodded blandly and walked away. He knew exactly what Bella meant to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jasper finally convinced me to go up to his room and crash. He got me with one single comment. "Tyler's right, you can't make it all okay for Bella if you're hurt and laid up. Rest and we will check on her tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and followed him up to his room.

I slept like the dead and woke up refreshed and ready to find Bella. I needed to check on Bella and how my last trip back affected her. I prayed she was happy, healthy and living here in Forks, and that she waited for me.

As I stepped foot out of Jasper's front door, the influx of memories swept my feet straight out from under me. I expected the new memories, but that was not what drug me under. What I knew about Bella now is what knocked me unsteady. She no longer lived here in Forks. She lived in Port Angeles, down by the docks, in a little shack the dock workers frequented on their short trips into town.

I gasped for breath. I had fucked up her life. I had to fix this, but I couldn't pin point where it went wrong this time. I needed to talk to her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I borrowed Jasper's car and pondered how the hell he knew I could travel in time like he does. Jasper and Tyler both seemed know and understand the concept, and I guess that was a good thing, since they could continue to help me each time I showed up. I knew there was some reason they did, maybe it was a preservation type of thing and I should be grateful, because otherwise, what if something happened to me in the other time, who would help me?

As I almost conceptualized the idea, I pulled up to Bella's shack. It was beyond run down and shouldn't house anyone, much less the woman I love.

I stepped up and knocked on the door. I swear it moved as I banged on it. I heard no sound behind it, nothing. Maybe she was not home. She had to be, it was daylight, and I didn't think she did much business during daylight hours. But then again, maybe she does, how the hell was I supposed to know about all this?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I knocked again a little harder, desperation made it louder than I intended it to be. I heard a grumble and a loud shout, a loud 'Fuck!', to be honest. Bella stumbled to the door, holding her right foot in her hand and a cigarette in her mouth as she yanked the door open and leveled an angry gaze at me.

"I don't fucking work in the daytime, you all know this, I don't give a shit what your sob story is, go on back to…" She tapered off as she realized who I was. "I certainly don't work for you during the daytime either, Masen!" She spat my name like it would leave a bad taste in her mouth if she didn't spew it out. "So get fucking lost, okay?" She waved her hand at me and started to slam the door.

I stuck my foot in between the door and the jam to keep it from closing all the way. I don't know why I bothered; I could have kicked the door down with just one strong push of my booted foot.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry I posted Chapter 24 twice, so this is the correct chapter 23! Please forgive, I was drinking last night, LOL!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Look here, fucker, you don't get to show up after all this time and think we're gonna be chummy and I certainly ain't sucking your cock for you at," she leaned out and squinted at the sun through one eye, the other was already closed to ward off the smoke, "some fucking time in the afternoon. I've been up all night in five inch heels, my feet are killing me and the last guy was fucking huge so my pussy is a little worn out. You'll need to come back later and bring money cause for you it's gonna cost double."

She slammed the door again. Completely blown away by the 'fucking huge' comment, I missed my chance to stop the door this time. I banged on the door with both hands this time, in a steady beat like a drummer would. Looking like she had been on a week-long bender, she'll probably open the door for me if for no other reason than to get me to stop banging. Seemed I was right, a few seconds later the door flew open and I almost hit her square in the face.

"What the fuck do you want?" she shouted.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I'm coming in." I pushed past her as I spoke. She was still as short as ever, but she looked like she had lost about twenty pounds. She was rail thin, to the point of looking sickly.

"Oh, no you don't! I told you I ain't blowing you now, come back later. I'll do it for twice as long. Even lick your ass if you're into that kind of thing, but you better take a shower beforehand." I cringed at her casual lewdness and backed slightly away from her. She held up her hands. "I see and do it all, it's just gonna cost you more for the weird or kinky shit. What're you into?" She purred at me as she dropped her hand onto my chest.

"Bella, stop!" I grabbed her hand and kept her at arm's length. "I wanted to stop by and check on you, make sure you were doing okay, that's all. I don't want sex from you, and I certainly don't want you to lick my ass. Gheesh!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What? You can't blame me, we ain't been chummy since before our junior year. How was I to know you'd show up out of the blue and want to take tea with me?" She turned her head slightly and narrowed one eye at me. "You in a 12-Step program and I'm one of your apology stops? Cause if so, that's cool, but can you get on with it, I'm losing sleep here." She brought her hand back up and dropped her cigarette back between her lips.

Again I scoffed at her remark. "Bella, I'm not in a 12-Step either. I just wanted to check in on you. I heard some stuff and it made me worry." I pushed past her and dropped down onto a recliner that made the shitty couch in Jasper's lab look new. She turned and sat across from me. One foot was propped up on the couch as her arms protectively wrapped around her raised knee. I blushed when my eyes met hers and I realized her clothing only consists of a dirty wife-beater and panties-a really small pair of panties. She raised one eyebrow and I broke our gaze.

* * *

**E/N: So...who's still in with me? Lost hope or faith yet? I hope not! See you all tomorrow, won't promise an early posting tho, my kids are gone for the night and I'm drinking Rum, not gonna be an early wake up! Sorry!**

**Till next time...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: First round for today, 5 in all! Thanks to my team and to you the readers for sticking with me. I appreciate you all more than you know. I also feel like I should include a disclaimer as well, even tho you all know that Twilight and all of their characters don't belong to me, I wanted to say it just to be clear anyway. Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I get nothing from this story except fun! I hope you get fun from it as well. **

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"So … how have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

She puffed away on her cigarette and stared me up and down again. "Shitty, you?"

I laughed uncomfortably. "Slightly better than that, but not great."

"Funny cause you look great. You look like you sleep well, probably on a soft comfy mattress. You look like you eat well also, the weight looks just right on you, which tells me you work out as well. Your clothes are expensive, so it tells me you work and your hair is cut, so it tells me you care about yourself. See, I sleep on a mattress I found at the dump and had to drag back here by myself. I eat maybe once a day and I don't need to worry about working out, cause see my arms, legs and jaw muscles get plenty of exercise and the rest of me is too skinny from not eating. I work, but the hours suck ass and well, we've already covered the ass part of my job, so no need to go into that again. As far as a haircut, well I can't get one for two reasons. One, never enough money and two, what the fuck would the fat, flabby assholes I fuck for my money hold onto when they called me their dirty little cunt? So, I'd say you're doing a damned sight better than I am, Edward Masen, now get the fuck out!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

She stood up and walked away from me. I intercepted her somewhere around the minuscule hallway, right outside the smallest bathroom I had ever seen. "Wait."

She whipped around and looked at me, the fire still shown in her eyes. "Wait for what, Edward, what do you want?"

"I want to help you, get you out of here, help you get back on your feet in a decent place with decent hours." I ran a hand through my hair as I realized how stupid I sounded.

"Why, Edward, why? No one gives a shit about Bella Swan, no one has for a long time, so what makes you different?"

"I can't say I'm different, just worried. I remember all the good times we had as kids and this can't be an easy life for you, so I wanna help."

"Help? Well like I said before, no one has cared for me since my dad died and that was too long ago to remember, so get your ass out of here and stop spouting your bullshit. Because you know what it does, it gives me hope. Then when you don't come through, it kills me a little more. I would rather be here in denial, blissfully happy in this dump than in fucking LaLa Land hoping some asshole is gonna save me."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"When?" I asked her.

"When what Edward, when did I start fucking for money, when did I stop caring I fucked for money, when did my pubes grow in, what?" She shouted in return.

"When did your dad die? I didn't know." I stepped toward her, I longed to pull her into my arms, but part of me said maybe I shouldn't, she wouldn't like it. So, I didn't.

"It was about six years ago. He was shot while on duty. He was trying to prevent a robbery, went in by himself without back up and they shot him, left him on the sidewalk and walked away." Her eyes softened as the tears welled up even after all this time.

"That means you were only fifteen at the time, how did I not know this?" I gasped. Apparently parts of my new memories were fuzzy and there seemed to be holes of missing time.

"It was the year you went off to the private school." I'd left her alone. How the hell could I have left her alone to fend for herself?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

For just a second she seemed small and scared, like she wanted me to hold her and tell her it would be alright. Then the rough exterior returned.

"Well, now that you've had your nice trip down memory lane, why don't you rush back to Makenna and plan your wedding. I've got other things to do." My eyes widened and as soon as she said Makenna's name, tons of memories flashed behind my eyes. I could tell you what she looked like, how she smelled and what she sounded like when she came. How could I not have known about Makenna before now?

"Yeah, I kept up with you as well. Of course it's a big to-do when a Masen gets married around these parts, you'd think you were the friggen Royal Family and shit. So, run along little Eddie, you got lots of better things and people to do." She pushed me out the door and locked it as soon as it slammed shut.

"I promise to make it better, Bella." I whispered through the thin wood. I had no idea if she heard me or not.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jasper and Eric were putzing around in the lab when I arrived. I ripped off my jacket and rolled my sleeves up. "Where's Tyler, I gotta go back again!" I lay down on the couch and they both rushed to my side.

"Ed, that's not a good idea at all. This might be too much, you need to rest. I know it seems shitty and all, but take it easy here. We don't know what this thing will do to you." Jasper's tone attempted to appease and calm me. I felt the tension as it rolled off of him in waves though.

"Yeah, Edward, this is unknown shit here. It might kill you." Eric tried the practical approach, like I really cared what the hell happened to me. I didn't, Bella was all that mattered.

"I've already told you both, do what the fuck I say to do and do it now! No one asked for your permission. I get it, you're scared. I'm not! Do this and let me fix the shit I put Bella in. Got it?" Jasper stood the closest to me. He searched my eyes and after a few tense seconds he nodded his assent.

* * *

**E/N: Okay, so you still in? Don't forget the silence for CaraNo today from 3-4PM EST. Continue to keep her family in your thoughts and prayers, this is where it gets hard for her, learning to live her life in a different way! **

**Till next time...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay you get another round of chapters now for two reasons, first I messed up and posted Chapter 24 as both Chapter 23 and 24, so now it's fixed, I replaced Chapter 23 with the correct chapter. Secondly, most of you are pissed at Edward. I get that, but with time travel each and every time he goes back there are consequences he never expected. He doesn't do it on purpose, he does what is right and when he gets back to his time now, he finds that a small action turned out way differently than he expected. So keep in mind that while the time travel is fucking him over, he still loves Bella, always will love Bella and he wants her as part of his life, in anyway he can. Okay? Now, get down there and read! **

* * *

**Chapter 31**

I closed my eyes and tried to visualize what I needed to see, but I forgot important information. I never asked Bella where her dad was when he got shot. Or who shot him. I was pushed out too soon. I let my mind drift and remembered a brief conversation between my parents when my mom came to visit me at school one time. She said something about Garrett's convenience store out on Highway 101 on the outskirts of town, and 'what a shame'.

That had to have been it. I vaguely remembered the store. He had a Lucky Strikes sign with a 1940's pin-up girl. She had big hair and wore a bikini. At the time, that was as good as porn for a young man about to go through puberty. I let my mind drift there again.

When I opened my eyes, I stood off to the side of Garrett's store, in the shadows. It was dead silent with no cars in sight for miles and miles. To make matters worse, there was a full moon, which gave me the creeps just a little bit.

Far off in the distance, I noticed a set of headlights, tiny dots right this moment, but with their impending approach they were getting bigger rapidly.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I bounced back and forth from foot to foot, what the hell was I supposed to do? How could I stop this and what if I got shot? What would happen to me? I never thought to ask Jasper this kind of shit!

I rushed inside and slammed the door behind me, twisted the lock and turned to face Garrett. I was out of breath and it wasn't hard to convince him I was in trouble.

"Garrett, it's me, Edward Masen, my parents are Edward and Liz …" he cut me off.

"Yeah, I know who they are, you in trouble?" I nodded and swallowed.

"Two guys," I held up two fingers and he nodded. "They chased me down the road and almost ran me off. I lost them and got turned around; I haven't been here in a long time. I accidentally headed this way instead of into town. I wanted to call Chief Swan and report them, maybe he could stop them." I took a glance back out the door and noticed the lights were very close now. "As I ran in here, I saw lights way off in the distance, figured it was them so I locked the door." I motioned to the door I had recently secured.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Well, let's go out and take a look at these losers that are chasing you down. They must be from out of town. You sure you didn't do anything to them?" He grabbed a baseball bat from behind his counter and walked toward me and the door. I realize my plan would be shot to shit if he planned to go out there. If Garrett went out there, they would gain access to the store and then Chief Swan would most likely still get shot.

"NO!" I waved my arms and stopped him. "I mean, they had guns with them, they waved them at me and all as they tried to run me off the road." He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled the toothpick out of the corner of his mouth, wide-eyed.

"No shit?" He asked.

"No shit." I replied.

"Then let's call the Chief and get him out here, take care of this right away." Garrett moved back to his cubby hole behind the counter.

"Tell him to bring back up, they both had guns!" I shouted as Garrett dialed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Give me the Chief, it's Garrett." He waited a few minutes before he spoke again. "Hey, Charlie, it's me. Got some trouble out here. Two boys with guns chased Edward Masen off the road. Yeah, I know. Well so, I'm hoping you can come and help take care of them. Yep, guns he said. Okay, see ya in a few." He hung up and turned back to me. "He'll be here in a few. He's bringing backup."

I relaxed for the moment.

We stood inside the store with the lights out and watched as they pulled in. My hands hurt with how tight my fists were curled. Multiple squad cars in the background roared as they rushed in and blocked them in. Four men against two robbers seemed to be good odds in the Chief's favor and the criminals gave up peacefully.

Garrett and Charlie both took turns shaking my hand while they apologized for my trouble.

Turns out they all had records and were all wanted for different shit. They were Quileute Indians and Charlie couldn't get them off of the reservation so he had wanted them for a long time. The men that should have taken Charlie's life went to jail instead and everyone else went home to their families that night.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After this last trip back, I was beat. I went to bed and slept for two days straight. Even then I didn't feel great, just felt less like shit than when I first came back to the present, but still exhausted. My brain was fuzzy with all the different sets of memories that floated around in there. The ones that were the fuzziest must be the ones that were no longer memories. Right? They've been recorded over like an old VCR tape.

I ate, showered and slept a little longer before I felt strong enough to go and find out what had happened to Bella this time. I had never been a religious man but I prayed it was a favorable outcome. I just didn't have the strength to go back again so soon.

After another shower, some more rest and a quick bite to eat, I took off to find Bella. It should be simple, she should be in our apartment, studying.

* * *

**E/N:And another idea to clear up, I don't know about time travel in great detail for the exact reason that this story shows. I'm too afraid of the 'what if's' to ever really delve deep into the subject. So, I'm going off of ideas from my teeny tiny brain here. I just go with what the story asks for, and lots of you have questions. I will answer as many of them as I can but I honestly can't answer a lot of them. I just don't know. This is one of those stories where you have to tell yourself to take it for what it is and not ask too many questions. That is the whole idea behind Sci Fi, not what is fact but what could be if you imagined hard enough. But by all means if you have a question, ask away and I will do my best to answer them! **

**Till next time...**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:Okay so you wondered when Edward would finally get it right...let's see if he did!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

I stepped onto the stairs that led up to our apartment and was inundated with the flashes of more new memories. A smile curved at the edges of my lips because this time they were pleasant. I rushed up to meet Bella.

"Hey, what took you so long?" When our eyes met, she appeared fresh-faced and her hair was still wet. I smelled the ever sweet fragrance of her shampoo. She wore a tight fitted t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and some slippers.

My feet instantly moved toward her, my heart was overjoyed with happiness. I had finally gotten it right!

"Hey, where's our milk?" she asked, hands on her hips, a slight scowl on her face. I paused, this had been Bella's pissed off face since she was about three years old. I had really messed up here. "Really? I wanted some cereal, Edward!" she shrieked.

"Come on, I'll buy you some pancakes from The Diner." She softened and kicked off her slippers.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Bella and I flirted all through breakfast and she rushed me out of there when I slid my hand up her thigh and cupped her sweet spot. I rushed back to our apartment and opened the car door for her. She pulled me down for a searing kiss. One thing led to another and before we even left the parking lot, she clung on my waist with her legs wrapped around me.

I tried to be a gentleman, but I failed, big time. I ran my hands down the back of her thighs and curved them around her sweet ass. I can't tell you how long I had waited for this moment. Up until now, we had never officially had sex. I've had lots of dream sex, fantasy sex, and pure out and out eye fucking of her body, but no actual sex. She had always been too hesitant after the whole rape incident with Waylon when she was younger. I couldn't lie, sex with Bella was part of the reason I wanted to change things for her. The larger part was just so she would have a life she could enjoy.

Smile more and worry less.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Bella licked the side of my jaw and I moaned embarrassingly loud, it echoed through the open-air stairwell as we attempted to climb the stairs. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I was young and fit, and she was next to nothing to carry as far as weight wise, it was just the lack of sight and distance that messed us up. I almost fell twice, which made Bella giggle. I would fall every single step if it got that kind of response from her every time. She was radiant, the sun on her face, the wind in her hair and her cheeks flushed and pink with her desire.

"Dear God, I can't wait to be with you. You are so beautiful." Both of our bodies halted with my statement and she wrapped her hands around my face.

"You always say the sweetest things to me." Her face held a mixture of things I couldn't decipher. I wanted to with all that was within me, and trust me given my recent activities, her look put me on high alert. As soon as her look morphed into a genuine smile, I relaxed and kissed her sweet lips.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

We stumbled and bobbled our way up the stairs and across the landing to our door. Bella fumbled in her tiny purse for her keys. It probably would have been simpler if I had removed my vacuum lips from hers, to give her the chance to use her eyes to locate the keys, but it seemed as if my life depended on maintaining our kiss. She chuckled around my lips as I made loud sucking noises on her lips as she turned the key.

The door gave way and we almost fell into the apartment. I kicked the door closed as we dropped to the floor all in one smooth motion. I flipped her skirt up and pulled her panties down her legs as she writhed and gasped with my touch. Each sound from her body spurred me on. I was on fire for her, and I had no idea if this was her first time or not. Part of me cared and part of me didn't, I just had to have her.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Bella?" I gasped as I kissed up the side of her neck. My hand slithered up the inside of her thigh and I felt her legs fall open for me. It seemed like a natural action, like she had done it before, though I moved on from that thought.

"Yeah?" She gasped, as out of breath as I was. I wanted to stand on top of her building and beat my chest because I, Edward Cullen, had caused this reaction in her, no one else.

"Protection? Do I need to go slow?" I didn't really know how else to ask her if she had done this before and how she protected herself if she had.

"I swear you'd lose your head if I didn't remind you to take it to class with you some days. I got the shot last week, remember?"

A flash of me and Bella as we sat in the clinic on campus materialized in my mind. I didn't go back with her, because I wasn't a possessive asshole. I just sat with her and held her hand 'til they called her back.

"Oh, yeah, right." I kissed her neck again and slid a finger inside of her.

"No playing around, Edward. Fuck me hard like you did the other night."

* * *

**E/N:Looks like it's Lemonade time! I'll be back soon with the next chapter, I promise!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:Okay so dinner is over and the kids are almost ready for bed, so here to put you out of your misery is lil ole me! Off to the chapter cause you know you don't care about what I have to say here...**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Well, there went all my doubts. A blinding pain shot through my head as soon as the thought formed. I grabbed each side of my head and staggered back a few feet 'til my back hit the door frame. In the far reaches of my mind, I heard Bella gasp.

"Edward, oh my God, your nose is bleeding! Are you okay?" I couldn't answer her. Flashes of all the memories from all the different lifetimes I'd 'lived' through by going back and forth in time rushed around inside my brain and I felt like I was losing my mind.

Bella cleaned up my face and I fell into her bed. Not in the way I imagined at all, but I couldn't be pissed. Bella was sprawled out beside me and caressed my skin as I tried to gather my wits about me.

Panic set in when Tyler's words floated back to my conscience again and how he was adamant we didn't know the effects time travel would have on me. I prayed all this effort to make Bella's life good was not going to be wasted by my own death from the unknown consequences.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

I woke up next to Bella. It was not yet morning, I could tell by the dusky sky outside the windows. Bella's body was curved around mine with her hand draped across my chest. Her naked skin touched mine, no barriers between us.

At that moment, I realized my headache was gone as well.

I shifted slightly and Bella turned over onto her stomach. She presented her delicious ass for me to gaze upon at my leisure. Scooting down, I put my face directly next to her plump cheek. I gave a hesitant lick across her sweet skin, and when Bella didn't move or wake, I continued. I started with small nibbles and kisses. Slowly, she spread her legs and gave me better access, and I could almost reach the spot I really wanted.

I saw the evidence of her pleasure she didn't even know I had given her. I wanted to wake her up, to let her know it was me that made her feel that good. After just a little more playing, cause I was selfish that way.

"Mmmm, Edward, so good," she murmured as I placed an open-mouthed kiss at the crease where her leg met her pussy.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Guess she knew it was me, even if she wasn't fully awake. Once again, the urge to beat my chest was there. She was mine, all mine, even in her subconscious, she was mine.

She was more than wet enough for me, so I yanked my boxers off and climbed up behind her. I slowly pulled her ass up off of the bed slightly and fit myself into the opening of her legs. When the head of my cock slid in, her breathing sped up, but she remained still so I proceeded.

Inch by inch I slid in, slowly, ever so slowly. My eyes rolled back in my head at least three times on the trip in alone. On my second attempt to push inside of her, Bella surprised me by pushing back against me. I was fully inside her before I could process how good she felt.

"Fuck yeah, so good, always so good," she panted. Her head had dropped down to the bed as her hands curled over the edge of the mattress to fist the sides of the sheets. "Yeah, baby, fuck me slow, just … like … that."

Her pussy walls gripped me tightly. It felt like she was going to pull me inside out, and I would gladly submit to her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Bella's body froze, then tightened up, her toes actually curled, and I knew this was her big moment. I brought her to the edge of ecstasy and helped to push her over the edge. Two more unsteady pumps and I joined her in the free fall back to earth.

I collapsed backwards onto the bed and allowed my limbs to rest wherever they made contact with the cool sheets. Bella moved around slightly and joined me at the end of the bed. Well halfway there, she stopped at my waistline. My body jolted up off of the bed as she took my now soft dick into her mouth. Her moan brought me back to life as it vibrated across the skin that covered me.

This Bella was obviously a little kinkier and I can't say I was opposed to it. By the time she cleaned me off completely, I was hard again.

"C'mere, baby, ride me." I pulled her toward the tall headboard and settled down a few seconds before she was in my lap. Her mouth settled against mine and I could taste the two of us as we blended. It excited me beyond belief.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Bella took over, she does all the work this time, as I wrapped my hands around the edges of the headboard to give the illusion of being tied up. Bella's eyes lit up when she saw my hands above my head.

"Look at you, all at my mercy. You like that?" I nodded at her and used my feet as leverage to give me some force behind my thrusts. "You want me to tie you up next time?" I nodded again and pushed up once more. "What about me, what if I want to be tied up?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her before I answered. "How'd you get so kinky, my little sexy kitten?" She giggled but didn't answer. Her ass bounced like a porn star and slid up and down my dick like it was a stripper pole. And my girl had skills, trust me on that one, she could work my pole. I was in heaven. "You wanna be tied up?" She nodded and stuck her thumb nail in her teeth to fake some innocence she obviously no longer possessed, at least not in this case. "You want me to flip you over and spank your ass?" She moaned. "Tweak your nipples while I fuck you so hard, so good?"

* * *

**E/N: See I promised some lemony goodness, did you enjoy? Well guess what...there's more to this lemon so I will be nice and just give you the last 5 for the night right now, sound good?**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Bella lost her mind. Her thrusts increased and I grabbed her hips just in case. Her rhythm faltered and she threw her head forward. Her hair whipped across my face as her body shuddered, her mouth in the shape of a small 'o' but no sound escaped her. She rocked back and forth and all I could do was hold on and let her do exactly what I had asked her to do … ride me.

Convulsions was the word that came to mind as Bella came. Her entire body shook and quivered, especially her sweet little pussy. Her body tried to milk mine, she pulsed and squeezed me as she enjoyed her orgasm.

When her feet landed back on earth and she collected herself, she bounced up off of me and immediately replaced her pussy with her mouth. She took me all the way in and I felt her throat constrict around the head of my cock. If she kept that up, she would make me come again, mere minutes after she made me come the first time. This had to be a record of some sort. Not that I would want anyone to know how fast she brought me to this point. Definitely not!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Bella certainly had a thing for tasting herself on me, and I had to say, I was more than fine with that. I loved to please her, and now that I finally had her in my arms, I would do anything she asked of me, except go another round with her. I wasn't sure I could do one more, that one might just kill me.

I pulled her body close to mine and we cuddled together. Each of us drifted in our own little bubble as we caressed and kissed the skin we could reach. I had no words to describe my bliss.

My only worry was if this was real now. Was I done? Did I settle all of the demons that plagued Bella so we could live a long and happy life together? I had no way of knowing. I just had to take it one day at a time.

I would carve my life out here and now, cause for all I knew, this was the only time I had with her. There was no countdown, there was no best before date on this. I had to live this life like it was the only one I had.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

We lived peacefully for two weeks. Life was more than good, life was great! Our routine was established. I attended classes and worked afternoons at our Student Union Newspaper. Bella attended classes and worked at a coffee house near campus. Our parents called, our assignments got turned in and I almost forgot I might not belong here. Bella filled my head and I concentrated on her and schoolwork. I was determined to get the best grades possible and make something of myself for her. All for her. Never for me.

Victoria and James stopped by our apartment one night in the middle of our third week together. My mother had called to let us know they were in town and she had given them our address. It was fine since it was just a visit for a few hours. Victoria had to drive down to Mexico for a photo shoot early the next morning so they weren't even staying with us. Just a short visit, what harm could it do, right? So, I agreed.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Our visit went so well we agreed to ride with them back up to Forks so we could enjoy some time with both of our families on their return trip from Mexico. We had two weeks left of our school year and would love to head out on a fun-filled trip to decompress from the exhaustion of finals. We were so close, at least I was. Bella had one more year and I had an internship I had just been offered.

It would mean a long distance relationship for us for Bella's final year though. The internship was in New York, a long way from our current location of Berkley. It would be the furthest we'd ever been apart, but it was just for a year.

I would worry about that decision in two weeks when we got back from Forks and seeing our folks.

Bella and Victoria talked all the time now; texting, tweeting, Skype and any other form of keeping in touch between them. I liked it; she finally had all she ever wanted in life, love and friendship while she maintained her grade point average. Because she had all she ever needed, meant I had all I ever needed as well.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Our trip with James and Victoria was fun. They both were carefree and fun, so that made our trip the same. And that didn't stop when we reached Forks. We partied like we were high schoolers again. We saw as many of our friends as we could while we were in town.

We dropped off the girls and ran to grab a pizza since we had nothing in the apartment. James and I talked the whole way and I felt at ease. I was ready to spend some time with Bella and tell her. After all of the jumping back and forth, I had finally gotten it right and we were now ready to spend our lives together. I felt like the king of the world to quote Titanic.

That all came to a screeching halt when I walked in and saw Bella. She stood at the kitchen table, her hand over her wide-opened mouth as tears poured down her pale-as-a-sheet face, holding my offer letter. She found out before I had a chance to tell her. Now, no matter what I did, it looked like I hid it from her, like I didn't trust her.

* * *

**E/N:Well now there's the lemon in it's entirety but now we have a new problem, I'll be around after tomorrow to give you more. **

**Till next time... **


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Okay so let's see how Edward dug himself out of the shit hole he was in at the end of last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

"Baby, I'm sorry. I swear I wanted to tell you as soon as we got back tonight. I just didn't want to cloud our trip with this news." I rushed toward her and took her in my arms. She came willingly and that eased my mind tremendously.

"I can't be without you, Edward," she cried.

"You can, you are so strong, you have no idea how strong you are. It's just one year, it will solidify our future and allow you to finish up here." I brushed the hair off of her face and wiped away her tears. "Besides, Vicki and James will be here, you won't even miss me." I laughed and tried to ease the tension.

Victoria and James must have heard us because they stepped into the door of the kitchen and smiled back at Bella as she turned to look at them. Her sweet face was so torn in her decision, I could see it written clearly across her features.

"We're here for you, honey." Victoria spoke as she stepped forward and extended her hand to Bella. James followed along. He maintained his hold on Vic's waist and I maintained mine on Bella's, so when the girls embraced, it was like a big group hug.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Exactly four months later, I was packing a bag to head home for a long weekend. I say home because any place where Bella was, was my home. I couldn't wait. I had five glorious days to spend with her. Our time to talk or catch up had been so few and far between lately. We had found it hard to make time for each other with the time zone differences and our schedules.

I boarded the plane and took my seat, plugged in my iPod and closed my eyes. In a few short hours, I would be in Bella's arms.

The cab ride took forever and I prayed Victoria, James and Bella had decided to stay in tonight. I didn't want to have to hunt her down or sit and wait for her to show up at the apartment.

I practically ran up the stairs and jammed my key in the lock. I threw the door open and almost puked right there in the hallway.

James stood over Bella, while Victoria jacked him off on Bella's naked tits. Two faces seemed shocked to see me, one just looked dazed and extremely high.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

James and Victoria left the apartment after our altercation. I hit James as Victoria screamed and tried to pull us apart. I threw them out naked. Bella sat in the corner still dazed. She was so fucking high. I paced and ran my hands through my hair.

What had I done?

Why had I left her alone with anyone?

What was wrong with the two of us that we were not destined to be together?

Why couldn't we simply exist peacefully?

I had to make this right again, I just didn't know how.

I had tried so many times and each time it turned out badly.

I pulled Bella up and off the floor. I took her to the bed, laid her down, and covered her now gaunt body with our blanket. I kissed her unresponsive mouth and promised to make it all right again.

Tears filled my eyes as I left the room and tossed myself down on the couch. I closed my eyes and visualized Jasper's man cave.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

I held my head in my hands as I sat on Jasper's ratty couch. Part of my brain wanted to focus on how I always ended up here again, but Tyler's words kept me from being able to think about that right this moment.

"So things were fine ... then boom … you come home to a porno being acted out in your living room?" Tyler asked.

I tilted my head and glanced at him out the corner of my eye. Jasper held up his hand and Tyler flopped back into the chair with a loud sigh.

"Tell me again what happened, Edward. Maybe something will trigger your memory, something has to be the common denominator here for Bella."

I recounted each and every single time I went back to Bella. Jasper made notes and kept a chart for me. When we reached the last time, Jasper gasped.

"Dude, it's Forks, Forks is her trigger. Everything is fine until she steps foot in Forks."

I wanted to break down, scream, cry, throw things, and freak the fuck out over this fact. But I couldn't! I had to focus on how to change it all for her. I'd do anything I had to her … no matter the consequences for me, my only focus was her.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

After our discovery of Forks being the problem, next we had to figure out a way to keep Bella out of Forks. I spent a lot more time telling Jasper all of the details of Bella's family and how she came to be in Forks.

"So, it's simple, you just have to find a way to keep her dad from taking the job as Chief of Police. That's simple enough, right?" Jasper smirked. Tyler threw his pad up into the air and I felt the air rush out of my lungs. It was not that simple, hiring a Chief was a big ordeal. It involved a lot of people. There was no way I was going to be able to influence that process in any way.

We had all settled into a mutual silence as we tried to rack our brains for an answer.

"Got it!" Tyler shouted. He scared the shit out of me. "My dad found info on a guy they almost made partner, took it to the other senior partners and they voted not to ask him to join them. We just need to find out some dirt on Charlie Swan so he won't be wanted by Forks." He looked from Jasper to me and back.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

We had spent hours and hours on end looking for dirt on Charlie Swan. There was nothing. Not a single thing. There was no person on the face of the earth cleaner than Charlie Swan.

"What the fuck are we going to do? There is nothing!" I screamed.

Jasper peeked around the edge of his laptop and just shrugged.

"What about this …" Tyler offered. "What if you go find his info and make sure it never gets looked at. You know if they don't know he wants the job, they can't hire him"

"Are you sure?" I was doubtful and unsure all of the sudden.

"Edward, you're not the only one that likes the Chief, but what else are we gonna do? We have to keep Bella out of Forks, and the only way to do that is to make sure the Chief never gets the job." Tyler answered.

I knew it would be easy for me to do. I just had to sneak into the Mayor's office and steal Charlie's resume. Good thing my dad was Mayor for almost ten years, that would make the whole thing much more simple to pull off.

"Okay, you're right, let's do this." I spoke the words, but my heart was still not convinced it was the right thing to do.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:This is a long one, hope you don't mind, I just couldn't find a spot to cut it off...**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

I lay down for the final time on Jasper's couch. My mission was simple, I had to go back to 5th grade, sneak into my dad's office and steal the info on Charlie Swan, take anything that had his name on it. I had to make it as if he never existed.

It sounded like a piece of cake. All I had to do was walk down to the City Hall and get into the Mayor's office. No one knew what I looked like at this age, so I didn't even have to worry about being recognized or anything.

Each step I took toward City Hall my heart ached more. I realized if Bella didn't come to Forks, we would never meet. I paused too many times to count, my heart screamed at me to just let it go, to go back and get her, and find a way to make it all okay. Anything to keep her from suffering through the tragedies I know are possible for her if she comes to Forks.

With tears in my eyes, I began to walk until I reached the counter at the Mayor's office.

"Can I help you?"

"I was in a little while ago to see the Mayor and I left my glasses in his office. Could I possibly sneak in and grab them? My mom will kill me if I lose them again. This is the third pair in four years." I flashed her my prize winning smile and hoped for the best.

"Sure, sugar, you go on back, we don't want you in any trouble now, do we?" I shook my head and made my way down the hall toward my dad's office. The door creaked as I opened it and with the filtered sunlight through the blinds, I was assaulted by a really creepy feeling. I ignored it and searched the desk for what I needed. I found three things with Charlie's name on it, his resume, a letter from his current Chief recommending him and a scrap of paper with his phone number on it. I took all three over to the shredder and shoved them in. As soon as the last piece was scraps in the bottom of the waste can, I left the office.

I patted my empty pocket as I walked by, thrilled to see she was now on the phone, so any further conversation would be halted. "Have a nice day." I called out softly, and she smiled as I walked away. My world had just crashed around me and she had the nerve to smile at me.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

I walked back to the edge of the woods before I attempted to wake up in Jasper's garage again. I felt sick to my stomach and I realized my nose was bleeding again as I trudged back. I didn't have it in me to give a fuck. All I could concentrate on was the fact I had just signed my fate with Bella. I would not meet her, we would not be friends, we would not be lovers. At all, ever! I made sure of that.

But it was worth the price I would pay. Her happiness made me happy and I would live without her if it meant she would live in peace without pain or suffering because the town of Forks had something against her.

I woke up on Jasper's couch again. All of my memories of Bella were still there, but I had new ones that didn't involve her either. In fact, no one in town except for me, Tyler and Jasper remembered her at all. She never existed to them and Tyler supposed that she remained in our memories because we had spent so much time going back and forth to protect her. I had no idea. I just had to find a way to put her memory in the right place and move on with my life. I took a deep breath and left Jasper's garage. I had a life to live.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

I attended Berkley and looked for Bella every single day. Bella always had a thing for Berkley and I prayed nothing in her life changed that dream. I never saw her; I used Tyler's knowledge and searched the admission's records at every single semester for her name. She never showed up. I had given up on the small piece of hope I would find her at college. For whatever reason, I had assured myself that was where I would meet up with her again. I had no game plan after college, none.

I tried to date; no one lasted for more than a few dates. One simple problem existed with each girl, they weren't Bella. I had a glimpse of her at her best and I couldn't accept anything less than her level of perfection. So, I lived my life the best I knew how. I had fun, I dated, but not to the full potential I could have had if Bella had been in my life.

My mother was sure I was gay, my father even tried to have the 'it's okay if you want to live a different lifestyle than your mother and I, we won't judge you' talk. I had to assure them I was not gay; I just had not found the right girl yet.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

I showed up for work like always and found a note on my desk. It asked me to report to the entertainment editor as soon as I could. It was underlined and had two exclamation points, so I assumed it was urgent.

I had been at the New York Post for almost two years, not once had I ever spoken to, much less been summoned by the entertainment editor. I wrote fluff stories and helped to cover the crime section. I hoped I was not part of a massive restructuring effort. I heard horror stories about the last one and it did not sound fun at all. But I was certainly low man on the totem pole and would do what I had to do to keep my job.

I knocked on the door of Charlotte Jackson, Entertainment Editor and waited to be called in. After a few seconds, I heard a muffled 'come in'.

She held up a finger and finished her conversation on the phone she held between her right cheek and her shoulder. Her hands shuffled around on her desk. I wasn't sure she was going to successfully find anything on that trash pit, in fact her whole office looked like a bomb had gone off in it.

"Okay, bye." She finished up her phone call and held out her hand to me that contained a scrap of a napkin. I took the napkin and noticed a date, time and location.

* * *

**E/N:Are you reading any of the other stories, so far I've started Half on a Baby, School of Mischief and You, Me and India, I love all three of those,they're on my fav's list if you'd like to start them too! The other ones I will start soon. I just don't have enough time in the day! Oh to be a Vampire!**

**Till next time...**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N:Wow, this drabble went by so quick! I couldn't believe when I opened this chapter to post it, it seemed like I had skipped ahead, it makes me sad...just saying!**

**Go read before I start to cry!**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

I rubbed my palm across my chin as I looked over the address again. It was not a known address to me, so I was clueless. I scratched my head with the hand that held the napkin and dropped my other hand to my hip as I waited for Charlotte to tell me what this address was and how it was important to me.

She lit a cigarette and looked back up at me expectantly. I guess her reporters were used to just getting their addresses and heading off to interview. Well, I didn't work that way. I was mostly in crime for crying out loud. I couldn't go off all half-cocked, I had to know when, where and what I was going into before I showed up. It was a matter of life or death for me most times.

"You, uh, you mind telling me where the hell this is and what I'm doing with the address?" I questioned.

"Oh, well, that is Izzy's hotel, you need to show up there and interview her. Now shoo." She waved her hand as ashes flew off of her cigarette when she dismissed me.

"Wait, Izzy? I'm crime, who is Izzy?" I asked again.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

I was pissed the entire thirty minute drive to the hotel after several texts to my editor to assure him I was actually at work, even though he didn't send me out. He laughed at me via text and commented how that sounded like Charlotte alright. Apparently this chick's reputation preceded her. Glad I worked in crime and not for her on a regular basis.

I pulled up to the hotel and allowed the valet to park my car. I punched the elevator button and took the short ride up to the 15th floor. Not the top but damn near close to it. Hopefully, the lack of a penthouse suite would keep Izzy from being too big of a damned diva.

I tried Makenna in research to have her dig up as much as possible on Izzy so I didn't go in to this unprepared. There wasn't a lot. Looked like she was fairly new to the music scene and had taken it by storm. Should be easy: How does it feel to be here? What are your goals for this career? What is the best thing that has happened to you so far? You know standard teeny bopper questions. If they wanted better than that, then they should have sent someone who gave a fuck about Izzy and her career!

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer me.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

The door swung open and I blanched. My feet stuck in place and my head screamed all at once. The girl that stood in front of me wore a dark green, goopy mask of some sort all over her face. Definitely not a diva, a diva would never allow herself to be seen like that, ever!

She backed away from the door and waved for me to enter, the amusement clearly written on her face. "Follow me, sorry, make-up and hair ran late. I have a photo shoot later this afternoon, and so I have no choice. Is it okay if they work on me while you do your interview?" she asked as she walked back into the living room that was hair and make-up central.

"Uh, no, it's fine, no big deal." I was impressed that she thought to ask. I settled in a chair across from her. The people descended again and I began with my questions.

"What's the most surprising part about this whole experience?" I expected a few stock answers and such, she surprised me again.

"I never expected to be this lonely. I mean I'm with a ton of people every day, but all of them are paid to be here, none of them are here because they want to be with me, to keep me company. Don't get me wrong, I love the shows and singing, but it just gets lonely sometimes." I only jotted down a few notes about her demeanor as she answered because my recorder got the actual answers she gave.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Time flies away from both of us as I asked and she answered. The only real indication our time was almost over was the fact hair and make-up were now done with her. My mouth dropped open once again when they moved away and began to pack up their stuff. We both sat silently as they move around us. When the last person left the suite, she moved towards me.

"Do you know who I am?" I just nodded. "Good, it makes things easier." She smiled so large it almost looked like she had a secret, a plan I wasn't part of here.

"How … I mean, uh …" I ran a hand through my hair and swallowed. I was lost here, I had no idea how to make sense of this in my head. I was totally lost.

Bella smirked at me, her eyes took me in from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet and back up again. "I don't know, to be honest with you. I just began to have these dreams, one night you'd be about fifteen, then the next you would be about ten, then almost twenty, all I had was your face, your first name and Forks. I Googled you, it took me a few years before I found anything. Then I happened across the New York Post article you wrote."

I was positive my mouth hung open like a cod fish as I listened to her explain to me how she found me.

"When I knew I was going to stop for several concerts in and around the area, I had my publicist call and ask for you." She stopped her pacing. "I had to meet you face to face. I had to see why I had a lifetime of memories of you, yet I had never met you."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

I dropped to my knees in front of her in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me you looked me up and sought me out based on your dreams?" I was flabbergasted. I had no idea how to settle all this in my mind. I had always had trouble with the whole time travel issue and no matter how much Jasper and Tyler tried to explain it to me, I was never able to wrap my head around it. And to make matters worse, now Bella had found me somehow.

"We knew each other in another life. That has to be the explanation, there's no other possible reasoning." I tried to explain it away in vague terms. I wasn't sure Bella could handle the real explanation. How stupid would she think I was if I tried to really give her the truth?

"Edward, I'm not stupid and I'm certainly not buying the whole chicken shit answer you just gave me. Now …" She tapped her foot with both hands on her hips, and I certainly knew I was in trouble with her if I didn't cough up some answers and fast.

"Okay, fine, we grew up together and your life turned into a great big clusterfuck. My friends, Jasper and Tyler worked for years on their time travel method and finally succeeded, so I tried it."

Her mouth fell open, gaping at me.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"I fucking knew it! I knew I knew you, you were too real. I could close my eyes and almost smell you or what I thought was you. How, I mean if we knew each other before, why are we strangers now?" I sobered quickly. I would have to tell her the hard parts. I took a deep sigh and began the hard to believe tale.

"I went back in time to try to correct one event that ruined your life. Well, it worked but another thing happened, so I went back again, and again, and again until I realized the only way to make your life happy and healthy was to prevent your family from ever coming to Forks, Washington, that's where I grew up. So, I did. I made sure your dad was never hired as our police chief and we never met." Her eyes grew sad as I spoke and I could see the evidence of the tears that formed in the corners.

"Oh, Edward, you sacrificed yourself for me?" She rushed forward and kissed my cheek before she pulled me close to her. Every part of my body wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close, but I was afraid of scaring her with my need.

"I just wanted you to be happy. I did what I needed to, I never expected you to remember me, much less seek me out."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"How could I not, in my dreams you took care of me, you protected me, and you loved me. I had to find you and find out how you felt so much for me and yet I didn't know you." She blushed a beautiful shade of pink as her eyes dropped down to her shoes. I tilted her chin upward so I could see her face again.

"What? Tell me." I asked. She opened her mouth instantly to speak even though her face darkened in her pink color.

"Well, I just got to know you, in many ways in my dreams. I found out all about your likes and dislikes, almost as if it were memories and not so much dreams." I held her chin, and I could tell by the way her eyes bounced all around and landed everywhere but on mine, she had more to tell.

"Spit it out, just tell me."

"We uh, we did a lot more than talk, in our past life, right? I mean I remember things we did and it wasn't all talking." I gasped. She remembered everything about us. All the details. Maybe getting her to love me wouldn't take so long after all. Not if she already knew so much about me.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"C'mere." I pulled her close to me and kissed her mouth. She was as soft and as sweet as I'd remembered. I wanted to throw her down and take this way too far, but she didn't remember me in the same way I remembered her. I owed it to her to take this slow and easy, to make her fall in love with me, to woo her. I was in deeper over her than I had ever admitted to myself, and I couldn't mess this up because I was too hasty. I would never forgive myself.

I pulled away and led her over to the love seat so we could sit and I could explain.

"Why don't we start by you telling me about your dreams, and then I will tell you everything I know." She nodded her head and began to speak. Each and every tale she shared filled my brain with images. They rolled through like a film roll, each one brought a smile to my face as she spoke the words of our life together. I was amazed and blown away at the detail and strong imagery she added to the dreams. As a writer I was impressed, as a man whose life she spoke about, I was thrilled to know I made such a large impression on her that time itself could not even wipe me away.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

When she fell silent, my heart was still on a high. We now sat as close as possible, our hands woven together like we were the lifelong lovers I had prayed for each and every day since I walked away from her.

Our bubble was desecrated when her assistant walked in and announced it was time for her to leave for her photo shoot. The smile fell from my face, I wasn't ready for our time to be over with so soon. In fact if it were up to me, I'd never leave her side again.

"You busy? You wanna come with me?" She hesitated as she spoke, like she was unsure of my answer. I had to remind myself she didn't know me, I was the unknown variable in her equation.

"Absolutely." I followed her to the door, but remembered my equipment and turned to retrieve it.

"Leave it, we can come back here, have dinner and talk some more, if you want to." My previous smile took its position back on my face, and I took her hand to kiss it. It was a simple gesture my father had always used on my mother, and it won her over, so maybe it would win me some points with Bella as well.

"Lead on, milady." I bent at the waist and gave her a deep bow. She smothered a giggle as she walked out the door of the suite. I followed along like the fool I was for her.

* * *

**A/N:YES, I know that was only 9 chapters...but lazy me didn't get to the edits of chapters 70-80, so you'll have to wait a little while for me to edit them and get them posted, can you handle that? I hope so! **


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N:Okay, last bunch of posts for this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 70**

We arrived and Bella was whisked away again to be primped and made over some more. She came back even more gorgeous than before, if that were possible.

She posed, moved and followed the directions of her photographer, Marcus. He made her look classy and sophisticated, not high school or trashy. She changed outfits several times and each one was more beautiful than the last.

"Okay, Izzy, let's do one last look. Run off and change and I will set it up." He clapped his hands and off she went. When she came back, she wore a simple beige sweater with matching leg warmers; her hair was down and flowed around her face. She had all of her makeup removed and just a slight sheen on her lips from some sort of lip gloss. I was wrong before, she was the most beautiful I had ever seen her right in this moment. She seemed hesitant for me to see her in her current condition, but it was for naught. She took my breath away.

"Okay, lovebirds, you two come with me, everyone else wait here." Marcus grabbed his camera and motioned for us to follow him. All the faces in the room held shock, including mine and Bella's. But we followed along nonetheless.

The photo shoot took place at one of the large movie studios. Marcus waited outside the big metal door in a golf cart. Bella and I jumped on and he took off.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

A short ride later, Marcus stopped and we walked behind a massive building. We found a large meadow, complete with flowers, trees and lush green grass waiting for us. It was magical, fake but magical. I had to hand it to Marcus though, the sun shone perfectly to capture Bella's beauty in the light of the fading sun.

Marcus moved across the grass and tossed down a light purple blanket, matching the color of the flowers that 'grew' perfectly. "Come on you two." He moved around and clicked-off several shots with his camera. When he found the exact spot to shoot us from he stopped.

"Edward, you got anything else on under that button up?" He tilted his chin towards me, and I snapped into motion.

"Uh, yeah, an undershirt." I began to unbutton my shirt, and he clapped his hands.

"Perfect, sit here, legs out, arms behind you, supporting you. Unbutton the shirt and let it hang open." I sat and began to mimic his instructions as he moved down to my feet. "I'm going to remove your shoes, I want the feel of two lovers on a romantic picnic together, okay?" I nodded as he removed my shoes and socks then rolled my pants up a turn or two.

Then he posed Bella beside me, her body diagonal to mine. Her hand ran across my cheek and jawbone. He instructed her to look deeply into my eyes and for me to hold still and let her take me in. It was harder than it sounded, I wanted to touch her too.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Marcus called out various commands to us, 'kiss her gently', 'take her face in your hands', 'wrap your arms around her', 'now lay one on her that will make her hair curl'. I happily complied with each and every command he barked at us. Her large dark eyes looked deeply into my soul as we sat almost face to face. Her hair curled around us and created a false cocoon we relished in. It made us feel like we were all alone and Marcus fostered that feeling. He stopped calling out to us and just allowed us to move and be as we wanted. I still heard his camera shutter as it snapped away but this was just Bella and me.

"I don't want to scare you, Bella, but I can't be without you. We'll take it slow, I swear we will, but I have to have you in my life somehow or another. I'll be honest; I prefer it to be like this." I dropped my eyes down to indicate our current position. She sat in my lap, her legs on either side of mine, it was very intimate and I loved the weight and feel of her astride me.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Our time with Marcus was over too soon. We rode back to the original studio much slower than our trek there. It was almost as if he recognized our special connection as well.

"I'll get these printed up and let your people decide which ones to use for the magazine, but those last ones we took, I'll send over to the two of you. I don't think I want to use those." My face fell. I can't lie, his words crushed me. I wanted the world to see us together and know she belonged to me, in whatever fashion she would give herself to me. "No, not for that reason." He obviously read my expression. "I don't want to use them because they are too special, too intimate and the world doesn't need to see that side of you two yet." He smirked at me and tapped Bella's nose before he walked away.

Bella rushed to the dressing room and changed her clothes as I sat and waited for her. Marcus passed me as he left, his equipment in his hands. "Don't hurt her, please. She's adorable and she loves you deeply." I wanted to protest and tell him how much I loved her too but he held up his hand. "I know, I feel the depth of your love for each other, just treat each other kindly, put each other first and you will be together for a long time. Trust me, I know these things." He held out his hand and I shook it immediately.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Bella and I ordered some dinner but it remained untouched as we talked. We still had to discuss her dreams and how she knew so much about me. I was so afraid to tell her my part of the story. I had no choice but to just jump in and tell her what I knew.

"Bella, I'm gonna start at the beginning, the first part of this story is going to be confusing. But if you'll stay with me, I'll get to the part you know, okay?" She nodded and I took a deep breath.

I started with the first time I saw her and made sure to incorporate all the memories she had into my story. Each time I retold her memories, her smile became larger, her eyes sparkled with her unshed tears. She sat quietly until I reached the point where I went back in time for the first time. Her smile turned to horror as I retold what she almost suffered at the hands of Waylon Forge. Her hand gripped mine and held on. I pulled her closer to me and held her close, this was the hard part for her to hear.

I told the hard part and she took it like a trooper. She never once stopped me, she didn't really act surprised. She seemed okay with my explanation. I knew better than to underestimate her, I had done it before and I certainly learned my lesson. So this time I just held my breath and waited for her response.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Well that explains why I feel like I know you so well already." She took a deep breath and that was the end of her remarks. My hand drifted across her bare shoulder and I wanted to hold her close to me. I wanted to hear all about her new life because I knew nothing about it. She was a total mystery to me at this point.

We sat in silence for a long time. She remained curled up in my lap and I continued to run my hands over her bare skin. I longed for the slight tingle that occurred when our skin touched each other.

I heard the chime of the clock behind me on the wall, it was close to midnight. I had been with Bella for almost twelve hours and knew I should take my leave to give her time to absorb all that I had told her today. It would be for the best if I did, I didn't want to push myself on her.

"I should go now, Bella," I whispered.

She sat up immediately, her hands landed on my chest as she grabbed my plain white v-neck t-shirt. "Don't go, please. Stay with me. I've looked for you for so long, I always felt out of place, off kilter and now, I'm at peace. I feel like I belong somewhere and with someone. Please, we won't, you know … do anything, but I just don't feel like I can let you go yet. Please." Her eyes had filled with unshed tears again and there was no way I could say no to her. She didn't know it but she held my whole heart and I would do whatever she asked.

"Okay."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Two years later

Bella, or Izzy as the world knew her, had an award show tonight. She was all aflutter about the possibility of the award, I was aflutter for another reason. I had a ring in my pocket and planned to ask her to marry me tonight. We had dinner plans in the restaurant downstairs in our hotel, they were able to reserve a private room for me. It took a lot of planning but it was done.

Bella came into the room, her team had made her over and she was stunning. I loved Bella in all manner of dress and undress. She was always breathtaking, tonight especially so. Her hair was left long and curled around her shoulders. Her make-up was soft and smoky. It made her eyes look so large and expressive. I loved to look deep into her eyes. I always got lost in those espresso pools.

"Do I look okay?" She asked as she turned to look in the mirror. I just chuckled at her. Did she look all right? She was simply crazy.

"No." I shook my head at her when she caught my reflection over her shoulder in the mirror. Her eyes fell and she spun on her foot to rush out of the room. I caught her wrist to stop her. "You look breathtaking, that is at least a million steps better than okay." Her smile almost split her face. We both turned back to the mirror to take her in again.

Her dress was gauzy and flowed around her. It was strapless and hugged her chest, then flowed out at her waist and seemed to float around her as she walked, giving me a peek of her sexy toned legs. And she topped it all off with some black heels. She knew I had a thing for black heels on her.

I couldn't wait for dinner, I dropped to my knees and pulled the ring out of my pocket. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears instantly appeared in her eyes. I prayed I had not misunderstood our relationship.

"Bella, I can't live without you, ever. Please say you'll be my wife?"


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

We spent the next few months looking for a house to buy together. I spent the time traveling with Bella and wrote my novel when she performed on stage. We were both happier that way. From the first day we met each other again, we were inseparable.

I had met her parents, and she had met mine. Our families approved, and they had both heard an abbreviated version of our dreams and memories. We left out the time travel part, but the rest we shared with both sets of parents. My parents gladly came to see us so we never had to set foot in Forks. I couldn't take that type of chance with Bella. I didn't want to push our luck, so we avoided my hometown all together. My parents were tired of all the rain after all that time there anyway, so they joined us in looking for a house in sunny LA.

As soon as we stepped foot into the house, I saw the smile on Bella's face. I knew she wanted this house. Her smile, her bouncy feet, her nervous movements all told me she wanted this house.

"I don't know, this seems like such a big house for just the two of us." I commented.

Bella's face fell. "But it won't always be just the two of us, we'll have kids one day." She almost pleaded with me.

I scratched my head and looked around. "Well, I guess we will need some space eventually. I'm not sure I like this floor plan as well as that last one we saw." I put my hand up to rub my chin, then across my neck and for good measure, I swiped it through my hair. It took all my strength to not burst out laughing when she frowned again. I almost caved, in fact I decided to put her out of her misery when her frown almost turned into tears. "Okay, let's buy it!"

She ran and jumped into my arms. "I love you so much! You are too good to me!" What she didn't know was that I would do anything she wanted, I belonged to her. I would follow her to the ends of the earth.

The main draw, in my opinion, was the large yard for two reasons. First, we wanted to get married there, and second, we would later need it for the large family we both wanted to have. Although it was nice to hear Bella wanted to have plenty of room for kids, because she made me want those things too, but only with her.

Within a month of moving in our house, we had married each other in our backyard and began to work on our family as well.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

I held Bella's hand as she sat up and attempted to push our son out of her body so he could take his first breath on his own. I was thrilled. Our beautiful daughter, Alisa Faith, was born about ten minutes before.

"Can you see her, Edward?" I nodded at Bella. I had no words to describe my daughter. She was the most perfect child I had ever seen. She was the right mix of Bella and me, thankfully, mostly Bella. Her sweet lips had the most perfect color and her head full of dark hair was the exact shade as Bella's. "How does she look, is she okay?" Bella's head turned to watch Alisa and I as the nurse walked her over to the tiny bassinet. I helplessly followed, I couldn't be away from her. She was perfection.

I turned to Bella with tears in my eyes. "She's perfect, thank you. Oh, Bella, she's perfect." I rushed over and kissed her mouth. She grimaced in pain and I realized she was not done. I held her hand and helped her hold her body upright so our son could also make his way into the world.

I was already torn. I looked over at Alisa as she was checked out by the nurses, and she appeared to be hanging out as she waited patiently for her brother, Jack Charles, to join her.

Bella grunted and her body tensed up.

"Come on, baby, he's almost here, our family is almost complete. I know you're tired but you can do this." I kissed her forehead and leaned down closer to her. Bella's eyes were glazed over and she was covered in sweat. She had worked hard, harder than I had ever worked for anything, and yet I asked her to work just a tiny bit harder.

Alisa grunted and let out a small cry, a plea. I knew it was not for her brother, it was probably discomfort because of something the nurses were doing to her, but Bella didn't see it that way.

"Okay, let's do this." She leaned forward and pushed with all her might, then cried out as soon as Jack took his first lung full of air and collapsed back against her bed.

I watched with amazement as the doctor cleaned out his nose and handed him off to a nurse.

"Go make sure he's okay, please." Bella's tiny plea almost broke my heart. I wanted to stay with her and give her support, but I wanted to be with my kids so badly. I turned to face her.

"I will never be able to repay you for this. They are amazing." Tears began to run down my face.

"You made all this possible. You fought for me when I couldn't fight for myself. You did this, not me." She pulled me close and kissed me then pushed me toward the matching bassinets that held our kids.

We were blessed beyond measure. Our family had increased to double its size within a matter of minutes, our careers were far beyond our wildest dreams and our families were doing amazingly well. We had all we'd ever need.

Our son's cry broke me out of my reverie, and I joined the melee that was the birthing room. I held both of our children and walked them over to the love of my life to introduce them to each other.

I was nothing without Bella. I knew that without a doubt. I had lived for several years without her and I had nothing to show for it. After all I had done for her, she refused to live without me. She found me and fought to keep me. I was proud of her and would do everything within my power to make her life the picture of perfection.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Eight Weeks after the birth of their twins

Alisa and Jack were the best babies. They slept well, as long as we put them in bed together. Jack was more like Bella, laid back, easy going and not too particular about things. As long as you got to him eventually, then he was cool.

Now, Alisa, yeah not the same personality at all! She demanded time and attention at the exact moment she wanted it. She waited for no one. Mom said I was exactly like her when I was a baby. I don't know if Bella paid Mom to say that or not, but the guilt worked because I made sure to rush to Alisa as often as possible to keep her calm.

Bella was able to make sure she had no obligations for the next few months, she was here to be the mommy, and I was here to help her. I loved our bubble we lived in. And as crazy as it sounded, I had even let go of the worry that the past would somehow find us. We were way beyond our brief history and I was enjoying the do over I'd been given.

Yesterday she got the okay from her doctor to resume sex after the twins' birth. I arranged for the kids to spend the night with my parents, who lived right down the street from us, and I had a romantic night planned for Bella. I planned dinner, candlelight, music, wine and a night of pleasure for her.

I sent Bella off to the spa for the day. She would get pampered, painted, plucked, primed and waxed. Whatever she wanted, they would do it to her. Then I took the kids to my mom's and rushed back to the house, I still had plenty to do before Bella got home.

I cleaned the house, made dinner and took a quick shower as I waited for her to get back home. I was a nervous wreck; you would think it was our first time being together. I just wanted to show her how much she meant in my life and hopefully I could repay her for what she had given me.

I heard her heels on the stairs as she called my name. "Edward?" It took all of me to not call out to her. "Edward?" She stopped to look in all of the other rooms along the hallway and kept moving when she found them empty, until she reached the end of the hall and entered our master bedroom where I waited for her.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

All the candles were lit, and I lay across our bed ready for her.

"C'mere." It was a word I only used when I wanted to touch her naked body, it was a sexual word. She knew without question the exact meaning of that word as she dropped her purse, keys and phone on the ground right inside the door of our room.

I pulled her down onto the bed beside me and began to remove her clothes. She was soon as naked as I was. I made sure my hands and mouth touched every single inch of her skin. I worshipped her body, the one that gave life to my children. The one that supported me in every single way she could, no matter what I wanted to do.

I made my way down her body and spread her legs. I kissed the inside of her thighs as her hands went to the hair on the back of my head. I knew my wife and it didn't take me long to make her fall apart under my tongue and fingers. I loved to hear her cry out for me as she came, to taste her body when I pushed her over the edge.

She was a mass of quivering limbs, too weak to sit up on her own, so I helped her. I knelt behind her and pulled her up so that she rested against my body. I positioned her knees under her and scooted close behind her. My arms wrapped around her and held her upper body against mine as I entered her. I rocked my hips and pushed in and out of her slowly.

I loved the slow approach when we had time. It was the best for Bella, she could get herself so worked up that she came all over both of us. I won't lie, I loved to see her fall apart and come all over me.

Bella began to rock against me and her louder cries told me how close she was to her peak.

I reached around her and took her nipple into my right hand. I pinched and pulled it just the way she loved it. I dropped my left hand and pinched her clit as well. My hands worked in tandem to excite her body. Her head dropped back against my shoulder and her hands came to rest on my thighs. She pulled me closer and urged my rhythm. It was time to speed things up. My wife was ready to come.

I would need to pull out the secret weapon, dirty talk. Bella loved the dirty talk.

"Your sweet, tight pussy feels so good after all this time. You know how much I love to be inside you, I missed being inside of you." Her groan was deep from within her throat, she was almost there. "That's it, baby, fuck me. Take me deep inside, so deep. I feel you squeeze me, you're gonna milk me dry. I can't wait to come inside of you."

The last line did it, it pushed her over the edge. She came all over both of us, we were drenched, but I loved it. I loved that my wife loved me enough to give me this part of herself. I loved my wife more than my own life, and I would gladly sacrifice myself for her and my children.

Life was not at all what I expected it to be but thanks to numerous 'do-overs', it was perfect for Bella and I.

* * *

**E/N:I was even able to squeeze in another lemon for you all, how about that? Again, thank you to all you readers, you mean the world to me! Each time I do the drabble wars I meet new 'friends', that is what I consider you all, I hope to see your names again! Much love to my girls, Maggie J, Quiet Drabble, and A Jasper For Me! I would be nothing without them! **

**I have tons of new ideas and plots that are floating around in my head. I do hope to finish a few of my short fics first so stay tuned for something new after the first of the year! Merry Christmas to you all, be safe!**

**Till next time...**


End file.
